


藏月一号链

by jiangmian



Category: all老白
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangmian/pseuds/jiangmian
Kudos: 1





	藏月一号链

老白从睡梦中醒来的时候已经被拖进了欲望沉沦的泥塘。他从浑噩中睁开眼，从困惑一点点滑到震惊。他下意识的扑腾起四肢想从陌生的快感和酸痛中逃出去，蹬腿时铁链哗哗的响，猛兽最震颤的金属碰撞的声音。含着东西的屁股却诚实的一塌糊涂，一边出着水一边小口小口的吮着。他溺水了，手臂攀附上能搂住的一切，指甲按进十六的后背，留下几道小猫的抓痕。他在沉浮冲撞间艰难的张嘴，他说。  
“十六……你疯了。”  
十六只是掰开他的屁股顶的更深，他有肉，上手是软的，醉死人的温柔乡。他趴在他耳边，他不想喘出声，但十六撤出时狠狠刮过一点时他又会不可抑制的发出浓重而可怜的鼻音，他颤抖着握着沟通这最后的武器，每次张嘴却都没有说完一整句话的机会，放开狠咬的下唇喘息就溢出来，跟着他努力吐出的每句话前两个字—“十六…”次数多了就像是专门为了喊他的名字才张嘴一样，十六十六喊成一串。他哭出来，眼尾都是红的。十六掐着他的腰心想，我爱的人真可怜，连一句完整的话都被我干的说不出来。


End file.
